On the run
by deadlykitty
Summary: Everyone is forgetting Tohru, because Akito can't accept the fact that she ended the curse! Such a sore and stubborn loser! AyamexTohru
1. Chapter 1

Well, before you all kill me for writing _another _new fic instead of updating all my other ones, I've had this one written for a really long time now, and I kinda need to destroy the original. Well, here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruitsbasket, and my manipulating the characters is proof of my insanity. (This does not nesecarily apply to all fan-fic athors)

Ayame answered the phone and heard her soft voice speak to him.

"Ayame, I need to see you... please..." Tohru's voice sounded very weak and strained.

"Tohru, what's wrong, where are you?" he barely managed to keep himself from screaming in his panic. She couldn't be hurt, could she?

"I'm at school, and on my way to see you. Please help me!" Tohru burst into tears, dropping the phone. Ayame started to scream out.

"Tohru? Tohru! Hold on! Stay where you are, I'm coming!" he hung up the phone and grabbed his keys off the table. Mine looked up, confused.

"Boss, is something wrong?" she stood up and began to go towards Ayame.

"Mine, close the store and get home. I'll call you later and tell you what has happened." with that, he left, leaving a very worried and confused Mine standing alone in the shop.

Ayame arrived at Tohru's highschool quickly, as he had mainly sped the entire trip. He jumped out and ran to the girl sitting on a bench. She looked up, and saw Ayame a second before she had been taken into his arms. Tohru had still been crying, and Ayame just held her to him tightly.

"Tohru, you had me so worried, what happened to you?" he noticed that she was covered in bruises and cuts all over her body. Her uniform was very dirty and torn in several areas, one spot showing the side of her bra.

"A-Akito came, to-to check on me, and to erase everyone's... memories. Hatori had been... hypnotised or something... so he just did exactly as he had been told. It seemed as though he had become just a puppet for his master's game. Yuki, Kyo, momiji, Haru... they've all forgotten me. He even did it to Uo-chan and Hana-chan!" Tohru wrapped her own arms around Ayame, crying harder than before. Ayame gently stroked her back, looking behind her, and at her hair. He noticed something glistening in her hair, and followed it to a bleeding gash down her arm.

"Tohru, lets get out of here. We aren't safe here any longer." he knew without being told that he was on the list to forget about Tohru. She had saved them all from the curse, and he had been the one to help her most of the way.

They stood up, with difficulty as Tohru's legs were weak from the beating she'd had. She passed out as soon as Ayame had laid her into the back seat of his car. He gently secured her before climbing in himself. He got out a map and found the best route to Kyoto before driving off.

---------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru awoke to a low humming beneath her body. Sitting up, she saw a country side passing by through the windows of the car. It was night time, and she could see some lights in the distance.

"Ayame, where are we going?"

"Oh, finally awake? We are going to Kyoto. We couldn't stay in Tokyo anymore. Kyoto has very few Sohma relatives, if any, so we can stay there for awhile."

"Oh. Are we going to drive all night?" she asked, settling herself into position with a belt.

"No, I'm going to stop at the second hotel I see."

"Why the second?"

"We don't want to be found, now do we?" he looked into the back and winked. "Hold on, and you can switch to the front." he pulled over to the side of the road. Getting out, he walked around and helped Tohru get situated with a blanket. He blushed slightly when he saw her exposed bra, as he had not noticed it before.

"What are you looking at Ayame?" Tohru asked innocently, trying to follow his gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I hadn't realized that I was staring. But since you must know, it was at your adorable little heart covered bra." Tohru blushed scarlet and looked down. She hadn't even noticed her shirt had been ripped _that _much.

"Eek!" she covered herself quickly, and avoided meeting Ayame's gaze.

"Oh, don't look away," he said, feigning sadness. He shut the door and went back to his own seat. Turning on the vehicle's inside lights, he found in a bag in the backseat some clothing repairing tools. It did not take him long to thread up a needle and pull the blanket Tohru was wearing down to her lap. He saw her blush and smiled. He began to work at reattaching some of the shirt to make it more modest. Tohru blushed, but watched as he quickly sewed up the rip, hiding her bra again.

"Thank you," she said when he had finished.

"There is nothing to it, my dear, but I couldn't have you going around looking indecent! Though the whole uniform shall have to be repaired. I only hope that I may be able to fix it up so that no one would even be able to tell it was ever ripped in the first place."

"Its, alright. Where ever we go, I'll just have to get some new clothes."

"I will not allow it! The insult! Wearing another designer's clothing in front of me? Tohru, how could you!" he pretended to cry into the steering wheel.

"Ahh! That isn't what I meant! Please stop crying!" she waved her hands frantically, looking worried. A sharp pain from her gash caused her to wince.

"Oh, tohru," Ayame said, sitting back up and massaging the bandage he had placed around the gash earlier, "I was only joking. Now you've gone and disrupted your wound. Come. Let us get you to a hotel forthwith." With that, he turned off the lights and began to drive away, but he kept one hand around Tohru's the entire trip to the hotel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

It took an hour to find the hotel, get a room, (with acting in front of the clerk that they were merely siblings, nothing more) and actually finding the room. All of the double rooms had already been rented out for the night, so they took a single.

Ayame was busy unpacking some medical supplies while Tohru took a shower. When he finished, he sat on the bed, and flipped on the TV. With the remote he flipped through the channels, trying to find something to watch. There was nothing on but the news. He left it on that while he went to the sink in the room. Ayame could here the water from Tohru's shower faintly through the bathroom door while he poured himself a glass of water.

Returning to the TV, he sat on the bed and looked at what was on.

"_Tonight, in the Tokyo district there has been reported that a seventeen year old girl has been attacked. The girl in question is a miss Tohru Honda, whom has not been seen since the attack." the reporter spoke._

"_I saw it happen, but someone hit me on the head. I woke up_ _hours later and she was gone." a witness said in an inerview just moments ago. The reporter took up control of the story again._

"_If you have any news about miss Honda, you are asked to please step forward. In other news-"_

Ayame turned the set off. He couldn't believe his ears. It hadn't even been three hours since he himself had rescued Tohru from being found by Akito. Now all of Tokyo would be on the look out for her.

"Ayame," Tohru was peeking from behind the bathroom door. He hadn't noticed the water turning off.

"I'll be right there," he answered. He got up and began to gather all the guaze and things. Tohru went back into the bathroom to wait. A couple of minutes later, Ayame entered and took a seat on the side of the tub, while Tohru sat on the toilet seat.

Carefully, Ayame began to wrap up one of the nastier gashes after rubbing some ointment on it first. It took him ten minutes to get her one arm done, five the other, and half an hour to finish both legs. He had never seen someone so badly hurt before, and to his bad luck it had to be the one girl he loved.

"Tohru, I need you to remove the towel." Ayame said after a few minutes of contemplating the seriousness of her wounds.

"Eh!" Tohru gasped, blushing a very deep red.

"Now, don't think me a pervert, Tohru-kun, but I must wrap the wounds on your stomach as well, and when you had your bra exposed I could see them quite clearly." He gently took her hand in his, and held it near his heart. "Trust me, I won't take advantage."

He looked deeply into her eyes and she could see naught but truthfulness in them. She nodded, and let him take his hand back to her towel, gently sliding it down. She stood up, and let it slide to the floor while Ayame began to work again. It seemed to him that the worst wounds were indeed being concealed by the towel. He looked at them worriedly, but still blushed at the sight of her naked form facing him. He quickly completed his job.

While Ayame worked, Tohru blushed lightly, knowing it had to be done. And with how she was feeling now...

"All done." Ayame said smiling. Not a second later Tohru fell, and was caught in Ayame's strong arms. He saw her flushed face and felt how her skin was burning though she shivered.

"Tohru!" he yelled, gently laying her down. He held a hand to her head and could tell she had a fever. He quicly groped around on the floor for the first aid box. Opening it he searched for a box of cold medicine. Upon finding it he put some in Tohru's mouth followed by a sip of water. She didn't swallow. He tried everything he could think of, from rubbing her throat to blowing on her nose (my dad has to do this to get my cat to get him to take his medicine. Figured it should work on people too, though I'm just guessin'. I doubt it would really work, but I'm not sure. Don't quote me on this or try it!).

He looked at Tohru's face once more, before it came to him. He blushed at the thought, but knew it may be the only way. He leaned his head down towards Tohru's, and covered her mouth with his. He kissed her mildly but passionately until she swallowed, and a little longer. When his lips did depart hers, he checked to see that her eyes were still shut. They were. Releasing a sigh of relief, he took a sip of water in his own mouth but didn't swallow. Again he kissed her until she swallowed and longer. He gave her three more sips of water in the same fashion.

He picked her up, remembering by the feel of her body against his that she was naked except for the bandages. He blushed as he slid her into bed, covering her completely. He looked at her face, slightly less flushed, but still red. He turned off the light and grabbed an extra blanket from the closet. He covered himself and brought a chair over to the bed side. He went to sleep almost instantly while he held her hand .

Tohru opened her eyes. She looked at the man sleeping next to her and smiled. She hadn't passed out, but had been too weak to open her eyes. She brought a finger to her lips. _Ayame, _she thought, _is it possible that you feel the same? _She smiled as she gently brushed some of his stray bangs out of his eyes before she settled back to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all for this chapter. I'll try to get more up soon, I've already hand-written it, but it will depend on when I can get some time on normal computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeesh, its been awhile. Sorry guys! I won't talk anymore, so hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: get a clue, it ain't mine.

- - - - -

The next morning Tohru opened her eyes before Ayame did. She noted, warmly, that he had held her hand the entire night, not once releasing it. Ever so slightly she both pulled their entwined hands up to her face as she lowered her head to them. Softly, she rubbed her cheek against his fingers.

The man ever so slowly began to awaken, and upon seeing her smiled. A rosy blush came to her cheeks as he gazed at her with such tender affection. "How do you feel, Tohru?" he asked, quietly.

"Better," she mumbled. "Ayame, I'm sorry. You've been dragged into a mess because of me. Her smile began to disappear.

With quick movements Ayame quickly slid himself up onto the bed, laying himself down next to her. "It does not matter. I would do anything for you, Tohru-kun. You are my little flower, my precious onigiri."

She giggled at the nicknames. "Thank you, Ayame..." Instead of replying, he leaned his head towards hers and lightly kissed her forehead.

For awhile the two just lay there staring into each other's eyes. Soon Ayame sat up, and though he hated to do so, took his hand from Tohru's. "I'm afraid we still have a lot to do, Tohru-kun. Your face is all over the news. No where we go in Japan will be safe, not unless you change your looks."

The content smile again slid from her face. "Change my appearance? But how?"

"In ways that we both may regret. Your school uniform, for one, must go. It is too easily recognizable. You're beautiful hair, will need to be cut, and most regrettably, temporarily colored. Your clothing style, thankfully, can be altered. Little changes, though radical enough to hide your identity. And a new name, for in public, may be necessary as well."

The girl turned over onto her back. "Cut my hair?" she fingered the strands fondly. "Well, if it must be done..." she turned a quizzical eye towards him. "And what is wrong with my clothing?" she asked, teasingly.

The designer blushed. "I merely am not fond of allowing the girl I love to parade around in another person's creations. I'd much rather you wore some of mine. I have one such outfit in my car."

Tohru turned scarlet. Did he really just say that?

Ayame saw the blush, and grinned, lovingly at her. "And I know full well what I just said, Tohru-kun. I am completely and irrevocably in love with you."

Not knowing how else to say it, and feeling very bold, Tohru sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest. With a tentative movement, she kissed his cheek. "I... I love you, too, Ayame..." With tender movements, Ayame caressed her cheek with his hand. Ever so slowly and softly, he traced a thumb over her lips, before replacing it with his own. It was a gentle kiss, and though they both knew it was not her first, thanks to the water incident the night before, they counted it as their first real kiss together.

They drove to Kyoto and beyond, going to the farthest most corners of the country. Before they'd left the hotel Ayame had cut the long strands Tohru had grown since child hood into a style most like what her mother had switched to. With a dye he'd bought at a nearby store he colored it the same fiery orange as Kyoko's. Now wearing a light pink dress with a lower neck than she'd have normally preferred, Tohru sat comfortably in the front chair, with the exception of the various wounds all over her body.

"How shall we be able to live out here?" she asked. They had no money after staying in the hotel, and no place to stay out in the country. It was silent knowledge that they would have no help unless they both found jobs immediately after finding a place to settle.

"With luck there shall be a hot springs resort where we can live and work. When we have made enough I shall open up another store, and hope that it thrives as much as the one in Tokyo did. Mine can send some things to us after we have found a place to stay and a phone to borrow. I apologize, Tohru-kun, for this shall not be easy for either of us."

She shook her head. "It's all right. I don't mind hard work."

The man smiled, and took her hand. "Let us hope for the best."

"So let me get this straight. You two are engaged, have no money, jobs, or home, and want to work here while also being temporary residents?" Oya asked the two.

Ayame nodded. "Yes, ma'am. We have been forced out of our homes by that storm that blew through Hokaido recently. It destroyed everything we had, and we came out here in hopes of escaping more tropical storms and of rebuilding our lives together. I assure you we are hard workers, and will do our best to help this resort prosper."

She didn't look convinced. "What were your jobs before you lost your home?"

"I owned my own clothing chain store; for I am a designer; and Arisa here was a janitor. She is highly skilled in the arts of housekeeping and cooking."

The old woman thought it over. "Well, all right. I shall allow you to stay here for one month. If after that time you have not proven yourselves prosperous to my business, you go to the streets. You will be fed and clothed, and for this first month shall receive no paycheck for your work. After wards you shall receive payment for everything that you do, on top of a continued boarding here. Sundays I shall allow you both to take the day off to rest, otherwise, you work your shifts without complaint. Am I understood?"

Eagerly, the two nodded. Tohru bowed. "We thank you for all of your kindness, Oya-san."

She nodded. "And one more thing. I am an old woman and as such have older morals than most young people these days. I shall not allow you to stay in the same room until you have wed, which I encourage you to do soon. It is not my business, but I know the minds of some of my employees. The women shall fall all over you, Ayame-san, and the men shall be quite lecherous over a girl such as yourself, Arisa-san. The sooner you have proven your claims on each other, the better, and I wouldn't mind seeing another couple happily married in one of our gardens. The many festivals are always a favored time for people to marry, and though I do not know either of you that well as of yet, I do wish to see you happily married."

"You are too kind to us, Oya-san." Tohru beamed, bowing again. Though the engagement was part of their cover story, as was Tohru's adopting her best friend's name, the idea excited Tohru to no end.

They left the room, and another worker showed them to their rooms, which were next door to the other. Inside were some robes for them, and after changing into them, the couple came out, smiling.

"They are not my designs," Ayame said, "but you are beautiful in them regardless."

"Thank you, Ayame. You are quite handsome yourself, though I rather miss your elaborate outfits already. Shall we go see where we can help out?"

He nodded, and reached for her hand. "Let's."

- - - - -

Not exactly the ending I was hoping for for this chapter, but oh well. I wanted to update it. Hopefully I can get more done soon, but don't hold me to that! I do an insane amount, as anyone who knows my schedule will tell you. Let's just hope though! And also, know that I require five reviews for an update as well, unless I get too bored of waiting. So please let me know what you thought!


End file.
